Etienne LeBeau
Etienne is a character from the Lovelyverse Universe. He first appears in the Next Generation topic in the Equallity or Tyranny RP. Etienne is the Son of Kalina LeBeau nee Maas and Remy LeBeau. Appearance: Male with brown hair and red eyes, Etienne looks mostly like his father with little to no resemblance to his mother. He prefers to wear Black Tshirts and Blue Jeans with Black and blue Sneakers under them. Personality: Etienne is a shy, sweet and quite young man. He prefers to silently watch the others and observe others, then walking up to someone. He is extremely loyal to his friends and stands up for what he believes in. He has a knack for playing poker and his father has just started teaching him the ropes of it, as a twelfth Birthday Present. Etienne, like his father, never cheats at poker and never uses his powers for his advantage while playing. He loves to spend time with his father and his fathers friends, but also doesn't mind to spend an afternoon cuddling with his mother. Biography: Early Life: Etienne was born at the mansion by means of a C-section. His mother went into labour in the control room of the danger room when his father was training down below. The simulation was quickly shut down and Kaja was rushed to the medbay, were it was discovered Etienne had not turned properly and had to be born by means of a C-section. During his toddler years Etienne was bullied at a daycare centre because of his red eyes. He has been insecure about them ever since. Like mother like son? Or like father like son?: Before his fourth birthday there was some speculation as to what his powers would be. Kaja was convinced Etienne would take after her, but the others in the mansion told her that for sure Etienne was a carbon copy of his father. In the end Etienne turned out to be a seer, but he takes after his father in personallity. This caused quite a bit of an uproar at the mansion and many made fun of Remy (all in good nature) for having a Momma's boy for a son. Student at the school: Etienne became a full time student at the school at the age of 6 and generally does well in his studies. He wants to be a master thief like his father and trains every single day to make his dreams come true. Powers and Abilities: Seer (The text in bold applies to him now.) In Etienne's case there is no limit as to how far ahead he can see, from seconds to decades or centuries ahead. His powers are not limited to the planet Earth. Pregocnition: (Etienne's main mutation is the ability to see into the future, Etienne is a seer. As a matter of fact Etienne is the only living seer, next to his mother, on the planet who can actively see the future in video images.) He can keep track of multiple future's with a picture in picture view. (Etienne uses his pregocnitive abilities to predict opponents attacks, sense danger in general, forecast the weather, see other people's fates, As a death sense; He can predict who is going to die and when their death will occur. And he uses mathematics and numbers to predict both the future and landing patterns. His visions are usually strongest in his dreams. His pregocnitive skills cannot be used at will.) Astral Projection: (Etienne can control his Astral body by projecting it outside of his body. This power's drawback is that he must have a safe location to 'store' his body. For if he cannot return to his body within two days, his body will die. Etienne is a high level Astral projector, meaning that he can phase through objects, interact with the physical environment within his astral form and make his astral form corporal.) Telepathy: Etienne is a high level telepath and can read the minds of others with ease. (For the moment however he cannot control this power and he cannot get past Static or Psycic Shields.) Psionic Blasts: (Etienne can shoot Psionic blasts into the minds of others causing terrible headaches to occur in his victim.) Weapons: *Learning how to fight with a Bo Staff and a pair of Sais Trivia: *He loves to play poker and has a knack for it *His codename comes from the pokergame Texas Hold 'em *He hates his eye colour because he got bullied about it once *His best friend Fabien Hawthorne is only 20 days older then him. Young Etienne 2.jpg|Etienne age 12 Young Etienne.jpg|Etienne age 13 Young Etienne 3.jpg|Etienne Age 14 Etienne 3.jpg|Etienne age 15 Etienne 2.jpg|Etienne age 16 Etienne.jpg|Etienne age 17 Ewan-mcgregor-1.jpg|Levi Maas (Adopted Brother Emily Lebeau.jpg|Emily LeBeau (Etienne's Sister) Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Kalina Maas (Etienne's Mother) RemyLeBeau.jpg|Remy LeBeau (Etienne's father) Evan Rachel Wood 12.jpg|Annalyn Maas (Etienne's Aunt) Jing Liu.jpg|Jing Liu (Etienne's Uncle) Category:Character Category:The Next Generation